The invention relates to a tape-guide device for a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus having a drum-shaped scanning device comprising a rotary magnetic head, first and second elongate guide members, and a tape-loading device comprising two supports having tape-guide elements engageable behind a magnetic tape accommodated in a magnetic-tape cassette, said supports being longitudinally moveable on said guide members to extract the tape from the magnetic-tape cassette and wrap it at least partly around the drum-shaped scanning device.
Such a tape-guide device is known from DE 37 29 661 A1. Supports carrying tape-guide elements are guided by two guide members arranged to the left and the right of a scanning device, two flexible metal bands of rectangular cross-section being in sliding engagement at the inner and the outer radius of each guide member. Supports secured to ends of the metal bands can be moved along the guide path of the guide member by winding or unwinding the metal bands.
Moreover, EP 0.024,361 B1 discloses a tape-guide device comprising a wire-drive device for moving two tape-guide supports, which wire-drive device comprises a rotatable wire drum and two wires which each act on one of the two tape-guide supports substantially in the direction of movement of the support from a rest position to an operating position. The wires are guided by a plurality of wire drums and are passed through two trough-shaped guide members.
In addition, DE 30 25 465 C2 discloses a magnetic-tape extraction device for a cassette recorder, in which the guides comprise at least one guide slot having an arcuate shape and extending from one side of the drum-shaped scanning device to the opposite side of the drum-shaped scanning device via the cassette holder section. The tape draw-in device is connected to a strip-shaped guide member, the strip-shaped guide member having an elongate continuously arcuate shape corresponding to the arcuate shape of the guide slot and engages the guide slot so as to be longitudinally movable therein. The strip-shaped guide member is deformable to adapt to the shape of the guide slot. The strip-shaped guide member is driven by a driving device.
The known devices have the drawback that the relevant loading mechanisms require the use of a large number of complicated parts, some of which can be manufactured only by intricate production methods.